Nanako Dojima
"Every day's great at your Junes!" - Nanako Dojima, Persona 4 Nanako Dojima is a character in Persona 4. Personality Nanako is a mature and kind person for a girl her age though has moments of childish innocence such as when she wonders if the weather reporter "decides" the weather. Her refreshingly honest way of thinking and speaking is noted by many characters in the series. She is selfless and tries her best not to hurt anyone's feelings, such as when she stomached all three of the omelets made by the Investigation Team girls and stated that they were all good, despite clearly having some distaste to them. She tends to be shy around strangers, but becomes friendly once she warms up to them. She is quite responsible and reliable, and has handled a lot of housework, such as cooking, doing the dishes and laundry in her home ever since her mother passed away. Dojima notes that she resembles her late mother not only in appearance, but also in personality. Nanako is an adept learner as Kanami Mashita's Dance Instructor noted that she manage to completely learn a particularly hard dancing maneuver in a short session. Nanako most notable quirk is her love for Junes, in both singing its slogan and in visiting their Inaba branch with her family and friends. Even when given the choice to pick a location for a vacation, her go to answer is always Junes. She also idolizes several famous people starting with Rise Kujikawa as well as her "Risette" character, defending her to her classmates when they state that Kanami Mashita is better than her. Ironically, she later becomes a fan of Kanami during the events of Dancing All Night and even strikes up a friendship with her. In the new epilogue of Golden, she becomes a fan of Marie, the new Inaba Weather Girl, and even has adopted Marie's catchphrase. She is usually found in the Dojima residence living room, completely absorbed in quiz shows during her free time. Nanako loves her father dearly, but wishes that he would spend more time with her. She sometimes feels that he cares more about his job than he does her, but understands that Dojima does in fact love her. While she does not show it openly, Nanako also shows some deep sadness over losing her mother, reflected in her Social Link. Nanako still fondly remembers spending time with her, often picking flowers with her at the Samegawa Floodplains, where she often visits when feeling upset. She believes that her mother has gone to Heaven and this belief becomes the structure for her dungeon. Aptly named Heaven, it is filled with her innocent thoughts her sadness of losing her mother. However, it is also filled with her happiness thanks to her father and the protagonist. As a stranger at the beginning, Nanako is apprehensive with connecting with the protagonist, but during the course of the game, she begins to build a sibling-like relationship with him, even calling him "Big Brother"/"onii-chan" as if he really was her older brother. If her Social Link is maxed, she even expresses a desire to marry him when she's older. Nanako also becomes friends with the Investigation Team during the course of the game and uses the "onii"/"onee" honorific when addressing them, except for Teddie (i.e. Chie-oneechan, Yosuke-oniichan, etc.). However, this only takes place in the Japanese version, as in the English version Nanako simply refers to them by their names. Relationships Ryotaro Dojima Yu Narukami Illyasviel von Einzbern Big Daddy Ruby Rose Kiritsugu Emiya Tron Bonne Miku Izayoi Kasuga (Sengoku Basara) Reimu Hakurei Gallery Nanako0.jpg P4D_Nanako_Dojima.png PQ_Nanako.png Nanako and Illya.png|"Nanako Dojima and Illya Einzbern" Nanako Dojima and Kiritsugu Emiya.png|"Nanako Dojima and Kiritsugu Emiya" Tron Bonne and Nanako Dojima.png|"Tron Bonne and Nanako Dojima" Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters Hailing from the Persona Universe Category:Daughter of Hero Category:Humans Category:Nicest Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Brunettes Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:Cousin of Hero Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Karen Strassman Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire